


[Podfic] Blowing Up

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBlowing Upby sabinelagrandeAuthor's summary:There's a reason Pepper doesn't check her phone during meetings.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Blowing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blowing Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870310) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, for the "Jinx" challenge.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

With Sound Effects [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2h9g72uyyw4k2eu/Blowing%20Up.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:26 | 3.18 MB  
No Sound Effects [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xslq6mlg0x0awe7/Blowing%20Up%20No%20Effects.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:09 | 3.12 MB


End file.
